<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Lanterns? by SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768128">Pumpkin Lanterns?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight'>SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#Hauntober2020 Day One, Drabble, Liberties about Sheikah traditions, M/M, Prompt Pumpkin, Rated T+ for a swear word, Sheik is Male and His own Person, Slightly Modern AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight/pseuds/SennexTheAssasinKingOfLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends Carving pumpkins and learning about another friends heritage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Sheik (Legend of Zelda), Shink If you Squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pumpkin Lanterns?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posted 11:38 pst 10/1/20</p><p>Hi all, for those of you who have been following me I'm sorry about my hiatus. I hope to be back but I'm in the process of moving. Here's a drabble for Hanutober. I know it's not from the Witcher fandom and for those of you following that story I hope to be writing it again soon. For those of you who have just found me or this fic, Hello! I hope you stick around. Please feel free to comment or kudos! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Day 1 Pumpkin </p><p>Hylian holiday traditions had never fully made sense to him, instead some amazed him, others confused him, and some made him horribly uncomfortable. The only difference this year is that he was not alone in his uncertainty regarding his queens holidays. As it turns out, living among the Kokiri, spending 7 years in stasis, and another 2 saving hyrule didn’t lend to one's education of holidays or traditions. Now Link was alternating between giving him furtive glances across the table and staring at a pumpkin like it was a moblin that he wasn’t sure how to attack. Sheik took a sip of his tea and glanced at Zelda through his hair. It appeared that the queen was having a wonderful time. </p><p>“Uhm, Zelda?” Link began with uncertainty, “Please, remind me what the purpose of this is?” </p><p>“Carving pumpkins?” She asked, rounding the table and looking more closely at Links as yet uncarved pumpkin.</p><p>“Yes.” His voice wavered as he used his bare wrist to push hair back from his face. </p><p>“We put candles inside them to guide the spirits of the dead.” </p><p>“That seems… strange to me?” </p><p>“That’s a question Link, but you're right. It's a tradition that originated in Sheikah heritage and has since been bastardized.” </p><p>“Sheik, you’re being awfully serious about this. We’re just carving pumpkins!” </p><p>“And Link is asking why. You keep avoiding the question.” </p><p>“I am not. We carve pumpkins to help guide the spirits of the dead.”He took another sip of his tea and raised his visible eye brow as Link shrugging started gutting his pumpkin. </p><p>“It started as a Sheikah thing?”</p><p>Not looking up, Sheik responded “Yes.” </p><p>“Would you tell me about it?” Sheik stared at Link for an uncomfortably long time. Even Zelda stopped moving around and waited with bated breath for Sheiks response. </p><p>Slowly he set his cup down and blinked.</p><p>“Traditionally, currently, my people hold a ceremony during the Autumn Equinox in which we celebrate the dead. During this ceremony we also perform a ritual by which we help lead the spirits of those who have died since the previous ceremony to the graveyards and crypts of our people so that they may finally find rest. We sing, we dance, we tell stories, and we hunt Poes with the goal of helping them to resolve whatever attachment kept them in this world. Your carved Pumpkin Lanterns represent the Poe, their lantern and the torches we use to bring the dead to rest. Normally, I would have to ask Impa permission to disclose the specifics of such a ceremony to those who are not members of the tribe. However, as I am now the patriarch of my people, I could make an exception and allow you two to partake this year should you desire too.”</p><p>“It sounds fascinating Sheik!” Zelda said, turning her attention back to her half carved pumpkin.</p><p>“I think that would be … nice.” Link said, catching Sheik’s eye and smiling wide. </p><p>“Have you decided what you're going to carve?” Sheik asked as he walked over to see Links pumpkin. </p><p>“See for yourself.” </p><p>Sheik smiled behind his cowl, The Hero of Time , covered in pumpkin guts, was carving a leaf.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>